G is for the gag in place to keep your screaming silent
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: In a world where the Torchwood staff are Jack's submissives, Owen gets punished for mouthing off. Every TW fic I've read that starred Jack/Owen, Owen was always conservative and I kinda always envisioned him as quite the c*** slut. Plus, I've always wanted to write a DP fic. Woohoo!


Title: G is for the gag in place to keep your screaming silent

Summary: In a world where the Torchwood staff are Jack's submissives, Owen gets punished for mouthing off. Every TW fic I've read that starred Jack/Owen, Owen was always conservative and I kinda always envisioned him as quite the c*** slut. Plus, I've always wanted to write a DP fic. Woohoo!

Characters: Owen H./Jack H.

Tags: Owen is a bad boy, Sex Toys, Double Penetration, dp, Come Eating, Bottom Owen, Top Jack

Notes: Image Credit goes to: Screencap. End of Days. BBC.

OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS ARE WELCOME. AS LONG AS YOU'RE NOT AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT.

In October of '14, I began a collection on Ao3 titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't care if you're my Dom or not, you're a wanker!" Owen screamed across the hub and the derogatory term did not fall deaf on Jack's ears.

Jack stormed down from his office, passed Gwen and Ianto giggling on the couch, passed Tosh "minding her own business" and stopped directly in front of Owen. He pushed his index finger into his chest.

"You." One word shook all of Owen's every fiber. "With me. Now." Jack pointed to his office.

Jack promptly turned and started marching up the escalating stairs. Owen followed behind, wagging his head with worry.

Jack was already digging in his large chest of the toys he used on himself and the others and pulled out something purple, putting it in his coat pocket. Well, that could be anything.

"Since you decided that you're going to be difficult today, I've decided that it's been a while. And you need to be taught a lesson." Jack sat on the edge of his desk and pointed to one of the open chairs to his right, motioning to Owen to sit.

"Now, I've been patient with you. I let you do whatever it is... You need to do. But this is getting out of hand. You're angry, you're tired and you're more snarky than usual." Jack huffed a deep breath. "The others are downstairs so this won't take long."

Jack moved from the desk and stood in front of Owen.

"Have you showered today?"

"Yes." Owen figured if he kept his answers blunt and honest, his punishment wouldn't be too bad.

"When's the last time you had something up your ass?"

"You. Two days ago."

Jack nodded and removed his coat, pulling the purple gag and black solid dildo out before throwing it across the opposing chair.

Oh.

Owen blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Strip." Jack sat back on the edge of the desk.

Owen stood up and started to rip his shirt off.

"Slowly."

Owen complied. This type of humiliation wasn't new to Owen. He knew he had a nice body, slim and trim, but that didn't mean he wasn't self-conscious. And Jack took every excuse he could to exploit that any way he could.

By the time he got to his belt, the blush was spreading across his face.

"Don't be nervous, Owen." Jack got up and walked to Owen, running his hand lightly down Owen's side.

Owen shivered at the touch.

He fiddled with his belt, popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Jack still stood in front of him, watching him slowly, following him with only his eyes. Owen bunched his pants and pushed them to his ankles, toeing off his sneakers and his pants.

Jack looked back to the forgotten toys on his desk, picking up the gag.

"Turn around."

Owen obeyed. Jack unbuckled the gag, brought it over Owen's head and latched it into his mouth.

"Now, we've never done this before. But just because we haven't, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Jack spun Owen around. "This is still punishment for you mouthing off. Understand?"

Owen nodded.

"Good. If you've had enough, tap on my arm three times like this;" Jack tapped on Owen's forearm with his pointer and index finger.

Owen nodded again.

"Bend over the desk."

Owen walked over to the desk to the side that was cleared and bent over, stretching his arms up as far as he could. Jack moved behind him and Owen heard the click of the bottle of lube opening. Jack slicked up the dildo quickly, but proficiently.

Jack took the head of the cock and opened Owen's cheeks, nudging at his entrance. Owen felt the warmth of the lube heating up his skin and wished that it was inside of him already. But at the same time, loved this part. Loved the anticipation. The teasing. The build-up. Everything Jack had to offer.

"Deep breath."

And that's exactly what Owen did. Jack was different with him than he was Ianto or Gwen. Rougher.

Jack pushed in, at first just the head, giving Owen little to no time to adjust before pushing in another inch or two. It was hard to tell in this position. The burn was familiar. Welcome.

Jack soothed his hand on Owen's lower back, circling his palm. He pushed and he pushed, making Owen wince, but he didn't want it to stop. He already felt so full. He wanted more.

As if Jack read his mind, he pushed the last three inches in, and Owen felt the latex end. Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"You okay? Knock once for yes."

Knock.

"You don't want me to stop?"

Knock knock.

"Good." Jack opened the lube again, liberally slicking up his own cock. Jack took the handle of the dildo and pulled ever so slowly that Owen wanted to scream through his gag. Once Owen heard the pop of the head coming free of his rim, it quickly slammed back in, making him squirm.

Owen wasn't stupid. He knew what was coming. The idea of two men always made him anxious, but a dildo and Jack was just perfect.

"Ready?"

Knock.

Jack pulled the dildo out almost the whole way and Owen panicked a bit when he felt Jack nudging at the rim of his entrance. He quickly calmed himself down and told himself to relax.

Jack pushed in and Owen's body set ablaze. His nerves were standing on end and Jack pushed himself and the dildo in ever so gently. Owen wanted to scream. He felt so full, so fast that he felt like he was going to burst at the seams. When Jack was balls deep, Owen was stuffed so full.

Owen turned the best he could and looked directly into Jack's eyes as Jack pulled a remote out of his pants pocket. Owen felt the dildo vibrate. He hadn't known that it did that. The dildo was urgently vibrating against his prostate, making him squirm and moan. And then Jack started moving. He looped his finger through the handle of the dildo, pushing it in in the same rhythm as he was going. Jack snapped his hips back and slammed back in, tilting his hips a different way each time, not letting Owen adjust to the odd sensation.

Too much. It was too much. Owen laid his forehead down on the cold desk and let himself be fucked, knowing that he was only supposed to sit back and enjoy the ride. Jack leaned over, pushing himself and the dildo in impossibly deeper, and whispered into Owen's ear.

"This is what happens when you call names. It wouldn't have mattered if it was me, or someone else. I can't have you effecting team moral." Jack pumped his hips a few times slowly, but also very deep. "Don't come unless you've got permission."

Owen nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"If you come without it, I'll put a cock cage on you and you won't come for a week. I'll let Ianto, Gwen and Tosh to do whatever they want to you, as long as they don't let you come."

What Jack was asking, while whispering in Owen's ear, was impossible. Dirty talk was a turn on for Owen. Jack knew that. And he was almost close to disobeying just to hear more of it.

Owen huffed a breath, feeling all of Jack stuffed in him and God, it was good. Jack was pushing deeper and Owen knew Jack well enough to know he was going to come soon.

"I'm going to come." Jack whispered. "And you're going to clean it up. Every last drop."

Jack came and it was marvelous. The sounds he made were the sounds of angels. Jack slowly pulled out as he had pumped the last drop in, and left the dildo in, securing it. Jack pulled on Owen's forearms, standing him up and flush against the desk. Jack reached around and grabbed Owen's inflated cock, pumping furiously. Jack reached up and took one of Owen's nipples in his firm grip, feeling Owen's muscular pec under his palm.

"Come." One simple word. One word whispered into his ear and Owen came with a sharp cry. The same sharp cry that always came with these harsh punishments. Owen rode the shocks while Jack still tugged at his cock, milking every last drop out of him.

Jack pulled on the fastenings on the gag, unlatching each one. Owen breathed deeply, turned and got on his knees without being told. Jack wrapped his hand around himself and slapped it against Owen's tongue which was offered up. Owen took Jack into his mouth and sucked appreciatively, slopping it up.  
Jack moaned and laid his head back. He patted the top of Owen's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

" Good Boy."


End file.
